Youko's Sister
by Romantic Solider
Summary: Before Youko was badly injured he had a little sister. But what happened to her once he left Makai and why is Kurama having dreams aobut her?
1. A Forgotten Past

Yuyu Hakusho

Youko's Sister

Prologue

A Forgotten Past 

By: Romantic Solider

May 23, 2003

In Kurama's dream...

A young fox demon girl with long shining silver hair and bright golden eyes walked through the dark forest. She looked to be around ten or eleven years old if not younger. She was a looking for someone. She stopped in the middle of a clearing and looked around. 

Who is she and why am I dreaming about her? Kurama asked himself as he watched the young girl and then he noticed that she seemed to be crying. "Are you all right?" Kurama asked as he walked toward her. He reached out toward her going to put his hand on her shoulder but when he did his hand just passed right through her. "What the..." Kurama said as he pulled his hand back and looked at it and then he looked back at the young fox demon girl who was now sitting on the ground crying.

"Brother where are you?" The young girl's voice rang through the quiet forest and Kurama just stood and looked down at her. 

"I'm right here Wana." Youko's voice said from within the shadows of the dark forest.

"Brother!" The young fox demon girl named Wana yelled as she ran over to Youko and hugged his leg. "Why did you leave me back their big brother? I was so scared." Wana said and started to cry a little more.

"It's all right Wana, don't cry." Youko said as he ruffled the young girl's silver hair. "Now come on we have to get back to camp before it gets any later." Youko said and smiled down at Wana.

"Okay." Wana said and smiled up at her big brother. 

"She's Youko's little sister?" Kurama asked himself now that he had figured out that neither of them could hear him any way. "But what happened to her then?" Kurama asked himself and then the picture of Youko and Wana standing in front of him started to fade and he heard his alarm clock go off. "It was a dream." Kurama said as he sat up in his bed and looked out the window. But could she be real? Kurama thought to himself.

****

Author's Note: Well this is my first fic. I hope everyone likes it. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. New Mission, Prisoner Girl

Yuyu Hakusho

Youko's Sister

Chapter 1

New Mission, Prisoner Girl

By: Romantic Solider

May 27, 2003

Kurama got up out of his bed and changed into his school uniform after he took a relaxing short shower. He walked out of his room and down to the table in the kitchen. His mother was fixing breakfast and humming a little tune as she did. Kurama smiled at her as he sat down at the table and she handed him some breakfast fresh from the stove. 

"Did you sleep well son?" Shiori asked as she sat down with her breakfast as well.

"Yes mother I did. Did you?" Kurama asked as he started to eat his breakfast. 

"Yes I did. Where are you going today Shuichi?" Shiori asked as she cut off a piece from her scrabbled eggs.

"I was going to go and meet my friends. Why do you need me to do something for you today?" Kurama asked as he finished his breakfast up. 

"No you can go with your friends I was going to go visit one of my old friends today and I may be gone for a week. Do you think you can manage with out me for a week?" Shiori asked as she finished her eggs and then took Kurama and her plate and placed them in the sink.

"Yes I believe I can. Have a good time mother." Kurama said and smiled at his mother and then he kissed her on the cheek before he left the house.

Kurama walked down the street with his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. He was in deep thought about the dream he had had last night. What could the dream have possibly meant? Kurama asked himself as he slowly walked. 

"Hey Kurama! Wait up buddy!" Kurama heard Yusuke's voice yell from somewhere behind him. He turned to see Yusuke running up to him. 

"Hello Yusuke." Kurama said as he stood and smiled at his friend who seemed to be out of breath from running a long way. 

"Koenma had another mission for us and they told me to come and get you but your mother told me that you were leaving to meet your friends and that's when I saw you walking down through here." Yusuke explained as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh, what is the mission about? Do you know?" Kurama asked as both of the boys walked back to Yusuke's house.

"No Koenma sent Botan with a tape about it just like they did with Yukina." Yusuke said as they walked into his house. 

Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Puu, and Hiei were in the living room. Keiko and Botan were sitting on the couch playing with Puu and Kuwabara was earning a death glare from Hiei. Then everyone turned to see Kuwabara lying on the floor with swirly eyes and saw Shizuru with her fist balled up.

"Okay everybody do you want to watch this or not I didn't bring my VCR over here just to hold it." Kuwabara said and hooked the VCR up to the TV. "Give me the tape Urameshi." Kuwabara said and took the tape and placed it in the VCR and hit play.

The tape starts....

"Hello Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. This is Lord Koenma, as you must know. I have a new mission for you." Koenma's voice said from the TV.

A picture of a young girl with long flowing silver hair, golden eyes and what looked like fox ears on top of her head protruding from her head popped up on the TV screen. Kuwabara and Yusuke both got closer to the screen and looked at the young girl. 

"She's beautiful." Kuwabara said and stared at the TV with starry eyes.

"Kuwabara usually I would say your crazy but your right she is beautiful." Yusuke said and also looked at the picture on the TV until he heard Keiko say his name. 

"This is Wana, she is a silver fox demon and..." Koenma started to say but stopped himself before he did. "...she's being held captive by a human gang called Yukiska. They are using her power to make money. And what is her power might you ask. Well she can turn flowers into gold and silver." Koenma said and then looked at all of the group very serious. "We have to free her from her prison no matter what it takes." Koenma said and then the screen went blank. 

The tape ends....

"Well that was sure great he leaves with out even telling us where these guys called Yukiska are." Yusuke said and turned and looked at Botan who had a big smile on her face. "What are you so happy about?" Yusuke asked.

"I have the rest of the directions right here." Botan said and held up a piece of paper that looked like a map and at the bottom it said Yukiska in big bold letters.

"So what are we waiting for let's go save her." Kuwabara said and jumped and headed for the door.

"Didn't we go through this same thing with Yukina?" Botan asked and laughed a little at Kuwabara when he stopped and turned and looked at everyone. 

"Well aren't you guys coming?" Kuwabara asked and continued out the door.

"Well we had better follow him so he doesn't get lost or worse in trouble or killed." Botan said and got up from the couch and ran after Kuwabara. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama slowly left not far behind them. 

"So where do we go Botan?" Yusuke asked when he caught up with Kuwabara and Botan.

"We are suppose to go down this street and then take the first right down an alley." Botan said and pointed down a street that had clotheslines hanging around near windows.

"Oh this is going to be great." Yusuke said in a sarcastic tone as he started walking. 

They walked for what seemed like an hour and they still couldn't find the alley that Botan had told them about. Yusuke grabbed the map and looked at it confused. 

"Where in hell is this damn alley they show on here? Who made this map any way Botan?" Yusuke asked and looked over the map at Botan.

"Lord Koenma." Botan said and smiled.

"Damn that little toddler is going to get us lost." Yusuke said and looked back down at the map and then he saw something that might help them. "Ok let's try this." Yusuke said and pointed to something on the map and ever one turned around and started walking back the way they had just come.

****

Author's Note: There you go chapter 1. Are you happy now Yaiko Youkai and Miroke. You both bugged the heck out of me until I wrote this chapter. I'm already working on chapter 2 so don't worry. May be I won't die if I post it soon. 


	3. First Battle, Nikiski Enter Sakimi The ...

Yuyu Hakusho

Youko's Sister

Chapter 2

First Battle, Nikiski - Enter Sakimi the Fire Demon

By: Romantic Solider

May 29, 2003

Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan walked for what seemed like a few hours until they came to a huge door at the end of a deserted alley. Yusuke looked down at the map in his hands and then back up at the door. 

"Well I guess this is it, the door to Yukiska's lair." Yusuke said and reached out and tried to push the door open but screamed and grabbed his hand when he touched the door. "Damn that things hot." Yusuke said and held his burnt hand in his other hand.

Hiei walked up to the door and looked at it closely and then turned back to the group. "It has a spell cast on it, most likely by a Fire Demon." Hiei said and then turned back to look at the door. 

"Well how in the hell do we get in then shrimp?" Kuwabara asked getting annoyed by Hiei. 

"I don't know you stupid human." Hiei said and glared at Kuwabara and then Kuwabara fell down unconscious when something from above him hit him in the head.

The group looked up and saw a young girl with firey red hair and midnight blue eyes smiling at them. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of black leather pants. "Man he was getting annoying." She said and smiled down at the group.

"Who in hell are you?" Yusuke asked a little bit of anger in his voice.

"The names Sakimi." The girl said and jumped down and landed in front of Yusuke and then she turned and looked at Kurama in a little bit of amazement. "Your him..." She trailed off and moved closer to him and looked at him confused. "But I thought you were killed years ago." She said and smiled at Kurama.

"Excuse me but I don't know you." Kurama said and backed away from Sakimi a little. 

"Aren't you Youko?" Sakimi asked a little confused.

"How do you know about Youko?" Kurama asked a little curious. 

"I knew Youko the great Makai thief ever since I was little I grew up with his little sister Wana." Sakimi said and looked at the group as she explained how she knew Youko.

"Do you know where Wana is?" Yusuke asked interrupting Sakimi's talk with Kurama.

"Yes..." Sakimi said and lowered her head and looked at the ground. "She's being held in there against her will because of her power to change flowers to gold and silver." Sakimi said and pointed over at the huge door that had burnt Yusuke.

"Do you know how we can get in with out getting burnt?" Botan asked jumping into the conversation.

"Why do you want in there?" Sakimi asked confused as to why anyone would want to go into the Yukiska's lair. 

"We're here to rescue Wana." Kurama said and looked at Sakimi.

"Oh then yea sure I can let you in all I have to do it take the spell I put on the door off." Sakimi said and walked over to the door after shoving Hiei out of her way and put her hand on the door and it started to glow a bright red and then it started to smoke. "There the spell is taken off and now you may touch the door and not get burnt." Sakimi said and moved out of the way so Yusuke could push the door open. 

Yusuke lightly shoved the door with one hand and it opened with a low creaking sound. He turned and looked back at Sakimi who was still looking at Kurama a little confused. "Hey thanks Sakimi are you coming with us?" Yusuke asked.

"Well might as well because I'm considered a traitor among the Yukiska now." Sakimi said and started into the door behind Kurama and Hiei. 

They walked into a huge room that had paintings all over the ceiling and in a case near the door was a rose bush that you could tell was pure gold. The group walked over to the glass case that the golden rose bush was in and looked at it a minute. 

"Why in heck is the flower gold?" Kuwabara asked and poked at he glass case that held the bush. 

"Didn't you listen to Koenma or Sakimi? This Wana girl can turn flowers into gold or silver." Yusuke said in a 'duh' like tone as he also looked at the rose and then a door opening got his attention. On the far side of the room a huge silver looking door opened and out walked a young woman with long blond hair and bright yellow eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a silver tank top that said Yukiska on it. She looked at the group and then her gaze fell on Sakimi.

"Why did you let them in?" The young woman asked with a bit of confusion and anger in her voice.

"Because they are here for a good reason, Nikiski." Sakimi said and glared at the woman standing in front of the group. 

"Good reason my ass their probably here to try and steal Wana from our boss." The young woman known as Nikiski said and glared at the group who had been let in by Sakimi.

"I don't care about Shinto he can rot in hell for all I care! He made my friend Wana suffer for these last few years just so he could make money off of her abilities." Sakimi said and a low growl came from deep with in her chest. 

Kurama looked down at her confused. "I didn't know Fire Demons growled." Kurama said and looked at her confused.

"They do when you piss them off." Sakimi said and looked over at him with a slight smirk on her face and then she turned her attention back to Nikiski who was walking toward the group. "Be on guard she is one of Shinto's top warriors." Sakimi said and kept her guard up. 

"Who in the hell is this Shinto person?" Yusuke asked getting a little confused.

"He's the leader of the Yukiska Gang; Yukiska is his last name." Sakimi said and looked over at Yusuke and then her gaze fell back on Nikiski when she saw her move toward her side where a sword was hooked to her jeans. 

****

Author's Note: Ok here's chapter 2. Sorry but I won't be able to update for a while because my family and I are moving to Tokyo, Japan. But once I get settled in I will keep updating this story and probably start others as well. Well for now good bye. 


End file.
